


Holding On For Tonight (Preciousmetalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Depression, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gold never dealt well with pressure.





	Holding On For Tonight (Preciousmetalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but at the same time i like it so here. it's so ooc but eh
> 
> title is from chandelier by sia
> 
> originally written: 05/10/2017

Gold sat there silently with the phone pressed to his ear. The cold wind made him shiver, being only in a thin singlet and flannelette pants. 

"You can't keep doing this," Crystal's voice said through the receiver, her tone sympathetic. "And I don't mean because I'm busy, never for you Gold. But it's killing you."

"You don't think I know that?" Gold asked, sniffling loudly. Crystal sighed. 

"It's been getting worse too."

Gold looked down at his lap, legs crossed with the concrete balcony below him. "I know."

"You need to tell him, Gold. It's killing you-"

"You think Silver would react lightly to me telling him I love him so much it makes break down at night?" He asked, no fire to his voice. If anything, he sounded desperate.

Crystal went to say something, but she got distracted by someone on her side of the line. She seemed rushed when she spoke to Gold again, "Gold I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Gold smiled even though he was crying. His body was convulsing as he tried not to sob out loud again, knowing he'd make Krys feel bad. He didn't say anything and hung up, dropping the watch and covering his face as he kept crying. 

Little did he know, the person he was trying to hide his breakdowns from was standing right behind him, a glass door separating them as Silver watched on, frozen. Not knowing what to do. 

.

"Why have you been lying to me?"

Silver's question was out of the blue a week later. They were sitting on their own beds at a hotel, and Silver had enough. He was sick of Gold putting up a happy face when he clearly wasn't happy.

Gold sharply looked over to the red head, a bit shocked by the question. "How have I lied to you?" He asked, voice filled with genuine hurt. 

Silver scoffed. "Like you don't know."

"No really Silv, I don't know why," Gold replied with, his nights on hotel balconies not coming to mind. He'd been trying his best to hide them from Silver, and not thinking about them helped. 

Silver sighed this time. He hated being open and honest to anyone, and while he was willing to be with Gold, there was so many second thinking moments he had when doing it. 

"Gold, you- I saw you crying on the balcony," Gold's face seemed to pale as he realised exactly what he was lying about. The room quickly filled with an uncomfortable tension. 

Then, Gold let out a choked sob, and Silver turned to see him shaking violently as he tried not to sob out loud. Silver felt almost uncomfortable as he watched the sight for a few moments before deciding he would man the heck up and do his best to comfort Gold. 

He got up and sat next to Gold on his bed, who looked away as his attempts to stop got slowly weaker. Gold let out a choked sob when Silver suddenly hugged him. 

"Are you gonna cry or not?"

Silver tried his best to push away the hate when Gold pressed his face to Silver's shoulder and sobbed, fingers clenching the bottom of his jacket. They sat like that for God knows how long, even when Gold had run out of tears and was just silently leaning against Silver, who didn’t seem to mind as much. 

Silver broke the silence, however. "Do you, y'know... Really love me?"

Gold didn't move from his spot from Silver's shoulder, only moving so he was pulled away a bit, mumbling a low 'yes'. 

Silver scoffed. "You're an idiot." Before Gold could ask why, even though Silver could probably think of more than one petty reason, he'd had his lips kissed by the red head. Not wanting to let out of the moment, Gold kissed him back. The two sat there gently kissing for minutes, what felt like hours but in the best way possible. 

They pulled back at the same time and Gold got to witness Silver blushing as he mumbled something. Gold smirked, "Sorry, I didn’t hear that. Speak up."

"I said," Silver snapped, his angry glare quickly melting into something else when he looked at his rival. "I, ehm, love you too. And stuff."

Gold found himself grinning as he dived forward to hug Silver, nothing tumbling back to the bed. Silver huffed and watched as Gold looked at him happily, both of them seeming to not realise just how happy Gold was, for what seemed like the first night in years. 


End file.
